The present invention relates generally to a food preparation apparatus and method for using the same, and more particularly, to a blender that employs mixing blades that are capable of producing rotational mixing action and a vertically oscillating mixing action. An electric motor acts as the drive source and vertical oscillation is produced by a waveform ramp that raises and lowers the mixing blades.